Xyrax
Non-Infected = Appearence *His fur colour is a gold like colour. (Not metallic gold) *His eye colours are purple and pink. *He is reasonably taller than the average Teletubbie. (Around Tinky Winky's Height) *His antenna is a tooth shape. *His skin tone is similar to Dipsy's. Personality & Traits Xyrax is a lone wolf and is very awkward around others. He'll still talk to them if they start a conversation with him, but he'll always try to cut it off short. He is usually always pretty tired and usually has bags under his eyes. He doesn't really care about most things, but will try to express some sort of concern for a situation. He has a low tolerance and attention span. He has good stamina and speed. His strength isn't bad, but not good either. Lifestyle Before Before the outbreak, he was just a generic tubby. He never had a occupation nor did he talk to others; He just wondered to places just for the sake of it. So because of this, he was usually very tired, but he always had stamina to go further. During When the custard had been tainted, Xyrax was in a forest, nowhere near custard; Therefore he never consumed any. After When the outbreak occurred, he was one of the last few to know. He found a couple of other teletubbies who told him about the custard and infection. Xyrax was a bit shocked and concerned for the way he was travelling, since there could easily be an infected there to kill him. He hadn't had company for a long while, so he decided to just stick with the group until it goes bad. Trivia *He has heterochromia. *His name is an accidental reference to Cyrax from the Mortal Kombat series. *He doesn't like the taste of Tubby Custard. |-| 1st Phase = Appearence *His face is grey. *His eyes are gone. **In replacement are 2 glowing dots. *He has glowing rings around the outside of his eye sockets. *He is drooling a bit of custard. Behavior He is the threat of ?. Like most other tubbies, he goes towards a custard and guards it for a bit before proceeding towards another custard. Audio Scream Theme Trivia *This form is non-canon. *He shares his audio with his 2nd phase. |-| Infected = Appearence *His head is an eyeball. *His iris and pupils are semi-merged. *His hands have long claws for fingers. *His feet have claws that are the same colour has the side his respective eye is on. (Left is pink, Right is Purple) *He is a lot more taller than his alive state. *He is more thinner Behavior He is the threat of ?. Like most other tubbies, he goes towards a custard and guards it for a bit before proceeding towards another custard. His spotting range is larger than others but because of this, he is a bit slower. Audio Scream Theme Trivia *This form is non-canon. *He originally had no antenna, but it was added at the last second. *His theme is Five Finger Death Punches' song called Lift Me Up |-| Gallery = Alive Xyrax_(Full).png|Full Body Xyrax_POP!.png|POP! Xyrax_(Trident).jpg|Fan Art (Made by Trident) 1st Phase 1st_Phase_Xyrax_(Full).png|Full Body Infected_Xyrax_POP!.png|POP! Infected Infected_Xyrax_(Full).png|Full Body Category:EveryWorld's Stuff Category:Male Category:Teletubbies